


Cruel Joke

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 带卡，BE，虐。





	Cruel Joke

一

当鸣人的电话打来时，卡卡西不太好。

酒精过敏的他，灌下小半瓶杜松子酒只用了不到二十分钟。时间与空间很快都扭曲作一团，一把滚烫的刀插进脑子里然后又是一把。心跳暴增，视野旋转，整颗脑子都好像要爆炸。他冲进卫生间呕吐，一次然后又是一次，胃酸是落在舌根的苦。

手机响到第四声才被摸到。“喂……”伸手胡乱抹一把眼泪。电话那头哗哗作响的背景杂音与水龙头被开到最大的声响融为一体。

卡卡西一点也不知道自己说了什么。他希望这会最好没人来找他，因为他家比世界末日还可怕。大堆未洗的衣服，杂物，外卖垃圾与各种乱七八糟的。他得等酒醒了，振作起来然后——他得振作起来。

然而，这刀子般割在血管神经上的酒精才是目前唯一能与他的痛苦抗衡的东西，他也不是不知道。估计一时半会还是醒不了。要怎么醒呢。

他的世界是一片死灰。

“砰砰砰！”

Shit. 是有门铃的吧，好像是。他从地上爬起来，天旋地转，摔到了书架旁。只好用所有能用上的，四肢，躯干，肌肉组织，挪到门边。旋转原来是这么复杂的动作。

“卡卡西老——卡卡西老师！！”漩涡鸣人吓得浑身发冷。他认识这个男人二十多年，头一次看到他这么狼狈。眼前的人已经是扶都很难扶住，一头平日里总是潇洒有型的银发湿漉漉地纠结成一团，素来淡漠少见表情的脸上挂满涕泪，更重要的是……

“老师，你……”年轻人的心揪紧成一团。被他拽起来的左边衬衫长袖下，赫然是两道极深的伤口，血液已近凝固，可以见到干涸的污血一道道凝在苍白得不像样的小臂上。鸣人眼眶一热，喉头火辣辣地生疼，又愤怒又心疼。他一边把老师架到身上往屋里扛，一边咬着牙诅咒那人不得好死。那个人，只有那人——

终于到了床边，这也是此时杂乱不堪的小公寓里唯一能落脚的地方。卡卡西仰面翻过来，连醉酒的脸红都显得异常。“鸣人啊，鸣人。”这家伙，明明是在笑，泪水却止不住地往外涌，被他喊着名字的从前学生得攥紧了拳才能不哭出来。老师这幅样子让他好难受，他看起来好疼啊。“鸣人……”没受伤的那只手往上伸，抓住了鸣人袖口，逐渐用力到失控，惯来从容好听的声线终于带上颤抖：“他走了，他走了啊……”

鸣人不知道该如何回应，只能回握住那只手，发觉它是惊人地冷。

床上的男人整个慢慢蜷起来，鸣人知道他不想让人看见他哭，就像他知道得要多大悲伤才能让这样一个人失控。“他走了，他走了……他真的走了……”

抽搐与颤抖带动了鸣人的臂膀。他最终也还是落下泪来。他把年长几岁的男人，这个他崇拜了一辈子的男人抱进怀里，自己慢慢跌坐在床上。

“卡卡西老师，如果可以，我想让他死。”许久以后，鸣人把下巴放在已抽搐到失力的男人头上，喃喃地说。“我想让他痛不欲生。”

车灯从窗外映入，在白墙上照亮一片，渐行渐远。这只不过是这个城市里的又一夜。

二

“旗木先生是吗？到得还真早呢，这边请。”

卡卡西点点头。被引到空荡荡的走廊上等待时，心神不由自主飘远。

一年之前，他也是这样来到上一份工作。那时候是夏天，他二十五岁，自以为饱经历练其实也还是个孩子。因为找工与面试相约都是通过电话，天气又热得紧，他就没有搞西装革履那一套，毕竟他其实并不怎么熟悉打领带。来到约定地点时，他的白T恤有点发潮。等待对方开门时，他忽然格外意识到自己的短裤有点紧。

“卡卡西是吗？”来开门的是个金发少年，一根长马尾绑在头顶，看起来很朝气蓬勃，迅速地领他上楼。来到办公室里，面试进行得很迅速。主要是少年与他交谈，他自称迪达拉，对公司的业务一笔带过，只说是电商公司，比较考电脑操作。对答了几番后，卡卡西能看见对方好看的蓝眼睛愈发发光。最终迪达拉让他来自己的桌前试试，好在只是Google Drive系列的东西。虽然用Excel不多，但基本的复制粘贴快捷键成不了问题，毕竟自己也算是个半搭小黄文写手。不等卡卡西进一步走神，就发觉了身后有另一人在静静瞧着他。

他回过头，看到一个黑发青年，翘着二郎腿坐在那儿，嘴角噙着似笑非笑一截弧度。“哦，这是带土，我们——”迪达拉欲言又止，卡卡西却没再留心。叫带土的青年很快被另一位女生喊住了，俯身去进行指导。过了一会儿后，等迪达拉基本和卡卡西聊完了，他才又问了一两个问题。

这是卡卡西对这个名字奇怪的人的第一印象。长相普通，声音却很好听。不是很让人能留下印象那一种。他只觉得未来的雇主是迪达拉，而对方明显很喜欢自己，一切很顺利。的确也是，在上班的头一两个月里，他90%的时间都是只与这位快言快语的年轻人共事，虽然后面发现了带土才是老板。带土不常来办公室，来的话也是主要与迪达拉交接工作，内容卡卡西还不是都能听懂。他们基本不讲话，因为卡卡西本身不是特别外向的人，与同事们的情谊最好只停留在弄清名字就好，这名字也不必是真名。每天一起上班，下了班就各不认识，是他最满意的职场关系。

这一切的改变是有一天下午，迪达拉和他不知怎的聊到了天文学，进一步就引到了神是否存在这个话题。看迪达拉那张小嘴飞个不停，卡卡西内心是有点后悔的。他上一份工作是在酒吧调酒，早已熟知这种话题能引起的纷争。这家伙实在很爱讲话，不知是不是出于孤独，也爱与他套近乎。他们的关系已经进展得有点像哥们了，这要怪他自己虽然不外向，却非常不擅长拒绝。投桃报李总是必须的。

卡卡西自己是相信科学的唯物主义者，在迪达拉的询问下答了几句，没想到紧接着身后一直没什么存在感的黑发男人忽然就加入了讨论。这让卡卡西有点惊讶，因为一直以来他和迪达拉的聊天带土是几乎完全屏蔽的。这还是第一次带土对他讲了这么多话。而这一发就有点不可收拾，因为在他意识到的时候，已经换成了迪达拉把注意力投回电脑上，谈话的主人公完全变成了他和带土。

这家伙有点奇怪，虽然不算引人生厌。卡卡西在酒吧后也站了好几年，知道怎样把谈话维持在友善有礼的氛围中，加上这又不是他本身认为值得争论的话题，节奏自然保持得游刃有余；倒是对方，素来语速较慢、发言简洁，此刻却像是根被点着了的火柴一般蹦着火花地往外发言，语速虽然还是赶不上他的，一双圆亮圆亮的黑眼睛里却透着耀眼的光，脸上有了生动的表情。作为一个有神论者，他是很努力也很热情地想要将卡卡西说服。迪达拉已经逐渐插不上话了，卡卡西一边觉得这人执着得太失分寸，一边也忍不住在妥协哄骗中放了一点真诚的参与进去，因为短短几个来回中他便发现，这人其实比迪达拉聪明不少，虽然宗教信仰教人难以苟同，却是很让人愉悦的交谈对象。棋逢对手，大概就是这个意思吧。

后来，卡卡西有许多许多次后悔自己那天下午就不该接同事的那个话头，甚至如果可以的话他恨不能删除一切与迪达拉的闲聊。那样的话，悲剧是否能被避免？但他又觉得冥冥中一切的确有难以规避的成分在。总是命里绕不过的劫。

那天之后，带土对他的态度就变了。卡卡西发现他往办公室来得越来越勤了，即使没什么事做也喜欢坐他旁边那个位置闲刷一阵，同时言语里不忘抛些新话题给他。说实话，像这家伙一样的人卡卡西遇见的的确不多，头脑够聪明不说，主要是彼此之间化学气氛够好，幽默感也差不多，他自己聊开了之后爱讲一些讽刺手法的蹩脚笑话，许多哪怕是像凯像大和那样一起长大的老友也不怎么喜欢，总说他嘴毒不留情。但带土却能做到发自内心觉得好笑，看着他的眼睛大笑到尽失先前的疏离，甚至有时候他只出口前半句，后半句他便能接个像模像样。同样，带土的幽默也很戳他的点，这家伙虽然因为小学刚毕业就来到这个国家，语文大概真没太学好，遣词造句没那么严谨，却毫不因此失了机智风趣，那独特的节奏感倒经常把他逗得前仰后合。虽然同事之间的距离还是要保持，卡卡西却没特别因此在意，因为毕竟大家下班后还是各回各家没啥交集。

直到有一天午饭的时候，他们三人吃完了，带土先溜走却毫不理会身后自己那摊碗筷狼藉。先前在餐饮业养成的好习惯让卡卡西见不惯，忍不住吐槽道让别人擦屁股是多么没道德云云，两人就借势互损了起来。等带土第无数次从茶水间门口探头进来耍贫被卡卡西骂走了之后，后者终于能低头享受剩下半碗汤面。刚没嚼几口却听见坐在对面的同事幽幽地说：“真是奇怪啊。”

“什么？”

“卡卡西君和带土。你来之前，他可是基本不讲话的呢。我们都以为他不会讲日语来着。”  
“啊，是吗？”这倒挺令人惊讶的，卡卡西挠挠下巴，“大概是因为我太嘴贫了吧。”

本来这个话题就该这么过去，但不知是不是他的错觉，在低下头之前，他看见对方素来开朗的俊脸上滑过一丝暗沉。

接下来发生的一系列诡异事件常让他和他身边的朋友感叹人生如戏，或者说一般的戏还真没有生活本身精彩。但如若如此，一切情节就绝不是突然发生，所有的暴风雨降临前都有一步步严丝合缝的前兆。

他的名字被喊到了。卡卡西收回目光。难以相信这一切只发生在一年前，他为何感觉已过了不止一生呢。

大约是的确用尽了一生的能量吧。

二

如果说只是工作上时有闲聊，哪怕是太热烈的闲聊，倒也无所谓。卡卡西虽然是个单身的双性恋，却从没急着为恋爱上心。最主要的是，宇智波带土各方各面而言都不是他的理想型。要说好看的话，还是迪达拉更好看点，虽然只是孩子气的好看。

所以在他的好友们于他就职后的第四个月听闻一系列简述后，一个个都是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，一边扒着饭吸着饮料一边求他详细解释。让人头大……卡卡西感觉脑后的银毛都恨不能一根根掉下来，他也倒巴望自己能解释清来着。这他妈的都是些什么事？

“卡卡西啊，我说，”凯一边把空碗摞成一堆一边向服务员小姐打手势，“你，嗝，你这故事太下饭了，我已经吃了第三碗了。”

Fuck.

所以发生了什么呢……彼时已经毫无胃口，愁容满面的卡卡西深吸了一口气，努力用常人能听懂的语言，按常人能理解的逻辑顺序将过去疯狂的几周还原出来，尽管叙述出来的每一句话都让他真心实意地想把自己的头按在面前那一盆红艳艳的水煮鱼汤底里。

事情急转直下，还要从一次幼稚的赌注开始。爱岗敬业的好青年卡卡西忍不住又一次暗骂自己脑残，傻逼。

有一天，他在疯狂操作的时候提到了自己很久没去健身，觉得还是应该锻炼一下得好。没想到迪达拉和带土纷纷表示赞同，而后带土就提出了要三人组队同去，一起结伴正好有个监督，谁掉链子的话就要罚钱。

迪达拉对钱比卡卡西要有概念一些，于是表示罚钱太不人道。最后他和带土达成了协议，是某种赌注。如果带土和卡卡西能坚持健身两个月，其间去满60次而且必须每次都两人同去同出、练够一小时，那算带土赢，带土可以命令迪达拉随便做一件事；而如果没达成这个目标，在任何程度上，那就算迪达拉赢，他则获得当时最新出的全新Dys*n吹风机套装一套。卡卡西只顾瞅着小迪那一头油光水滑的金发笑个不停，到第二天下班时才发现不知怎么三人的赌约就成了他和带土两人去健身，小迪以家里老公准时准点在楼下接、作为艺术家的老公蝎现在还不想健身于是他也不想去——虽然卡卡西知道这两位艺术青年是下了班要去搞一些疑似合法的迷幻药物——为理由，脚底抹油一溜烟便出了门。他连开口争辩的机会也没，而一向不放过任何一个与他对呛机会的老板大人对于这个蹩脚理由却接纳地十分坦然，说服小迪的努力只做了一次便大方地挥手与他告别。

“走吧，你是想吃点东西再去还是？”说着带土就已经起了身，一双长腿晃在卡卡西眼前。

就这么……等等，他怎么好像掉进了个什么坑？“不是，那家伙就这么遛了？”卡卡西迟疑着不愿意站起来。“你俩不打了赌的吗？”

带土笑得眉眼弯弯：“是呀，打了赌，是赌你和我去嘛。”把茶水间的门推开，又补上一句：“看迪达拉那小身板，我一开始就觉得他不会去。”

“……”好，好吧，还挺有道理的……有几次卡卡西被迪达拉夫夫送回家的时候也接受过他们递来的叶子，的确知道那玩意搞了之后便与健身这等积极活动无缘。那两人美名其曰追寻灵感，每天每夜都要抽，可见是没什么正经心力健身了。两人就两人吧，健身也应该就是各自上上器械听听歌。带土把蛋白粉递给他的时候，他还在寻思今天没带蓝牙耳机，恐怕是没歌听了。

结果，令人想不到的是，那一周连续三天他们两人都去了健身房，但连续三天都连大门也没进去。

“……？？？”这是他说到此处时，全饭桌的人都统一露出的表情。阿斯玛熄灭了第四根烟，凯紧皱着一张素来与这种纠结表情无缘的脸，鸣人招手为自己和佐助要来了第四碗饭。

“什么叫没进去？为什么？”他另一位可爱的徒弟，春野樱，终于忍不住问，夹起了新加的炒菜里的最后一片肉。

“……”卡卡西按住额头，长叹出声。是啊，他也想知道为什么，到底为什么。

但简而言之，是因为，他和带土坐在带土车里，停在健身房停车场，活生生聊了三个晚上。从下班抵达的八九点钟，一直聊到凌晨三四点，直到两人精疲力竭眼皮打架，直到健身房员工们在他们面前路过上班又一个轮值结束下班走回来、像见鬼一样送来注目礼。健身房虽然是24h营业，人却不是。连续三晚，聊得脑子也蒸发的他们俩都不得不以打道回府告终。

“我没话对你说了。我再也不想和你说话了。”每一天晚上，被送到楼下的卡卡西在下车前都这么对老板说，本就无神的眼睛已经比死鱼更死。

“……我怕是要输了。都怪你。”这个时分，带土也失去了一贯的活力激情，听起来像被传染了一半卡卡西的疲惫。但是该死的！不是你这个贤二拉着我吵了一晚又一晚的吗？这种“完蛋了要输了本来能赢的都怪你”的表情是怎么回事？但卡卡西不在乎了，都不在乎了，他那几天回到家几乎沾床就睡着了，内心时分质疑刚才发生的一切乃至自己原本平凡无奇的生活的真实性。活着真累，8小时坐班加上不知几小时停车场灵魂聊天，连续三天三夜铁打的人也受不了。而且，他们具体谈话的内容以及到底为什么能聊那么久他几乎一无所知，感觉就是平常的聊天，但两个人都有了点些微的变化——独处时，带土比平日在公司里在同事面前更放得开，精力几乎是200%地爆状态迸发出来，而且每一个可以产生疑义的具体定义都拉着他辩个没完，更多时候卡卡西只是忙着解释，这边还没完全解释完就已经被这家伙带着跳到了另一个十万八千里远的话题。好……累……

但是，没有人比他自己更清楚，如果真的厌烦或者只是负面体验，即使是不擅长拒绝人的自己也无力坚持那么久。他对上司，或者说这位短时间内关系突飞猛进的新朋友的看法，已不知不觉中发生了一些微妙的变化。

是第一天去健身房的晚上。带土带他上了车，他开的是一辆跑车。系好安全带后，带土慢慢驶出安静的车库。他们公司的停车场外是一小片居民区，夜晚时分小路上很安静。“你怕死吗？”带土突然在一片安静中问他。

“不怎么怕。”卡卡西刚说完，就被重力加速度按在了椅背上。他想起了某次对方提到过的选择这款车的原因，瞬时提速的能力……果然名不虚传。他一向对失重感比较敏感，此刻更觉得几十米的居民区小路变成像被吸进黑洞前的一段螺旋轨道一样无边无境又诡异非常，身边人就是疯狂的飞船船长，毫无预警就要带他飞往诡异新世界。

保持着不可思议的速度，他们以近乎90度的角度冲上高速。卡卡西知道前后并没有车辆，不容他作他想，身边握着方向盘和他一样被压在椅背上的人忽然大笑出声。

是像孩子那样，肆无忌惮、无所顾忌，完全享受在这荒诞的冒险中的快乐笑声，不同于他平常略带沙哑的嗓音，竟比车窗外流动的光影更明亮。卡卡西忍不住扭头去看他，发现笑容比笑声更亮，更好。他知道自己几乎从没有这样笑过，似乎也不能够这样地笑。

但他还是跟着他一起笑了，嘴角不由自主地上扬。他按下按钮降下半截车窗，由强气流冲了一头一脸。这是他活了二十五年，最被触动的一次。初秋的夜风再冷再强劲，也无法阻止这一幕落进他心底扎了根。

“很危险吧，哈哈。”等到了第一个红绿灯带土才停下，灯光跳跃在一双明亮的眼里。他像个等待被夸奖的小孩子，又有几分担心身边的人有没有生气。

卡卡西看了他一眼，摇头的时候唇边弧度不减。“适当的危险也没什么不好。”

的确如此。所以，停了车之后对于带土眼里迸出的不同于平日的光，言语间更胜于常的兴奋与投入，即使是他也无法完全抗拒。是因为到了这时，不管卡卡西有多愿意承认，他自己已经不愿再有抗拒。像这样闪闪发光的人，像这样浑身上下迸发出不一样的疯狂能量的有趣家伙，他其实一直在等待。

危险，全方位降临。

（TBC）


End file.
